1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated ultrasonic examination system for heat transfer tubes in a boiler, that may be employed to conduct an ultrasonic examination of heater and reheater tubes in a boiler.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore, when performing ultrasonic examination of heater tubes or reheater tubes in a boiler, as shown in FIG. 7 a worker entered a narrow space within a boiler, and after he had removed dust and scale adhering to surfaces of tubes 01, he performed ultrasonic examination from the outside of the tubes 01.
However, since the heater tubes or reheater tubes in a boiler are normally at a high location, in order to perform ultrasonic examination it is necessary to erect a scaffolding within the boiler. In addition, the heater tubes or reheater tubes are typically arranged in a dense array for enhancing thermal efficiency, and hence there are many narrow places where a worker cannot access the tubes. Furthermore, since the ultrasonic examination is performed from the outside, it is necessary to remove dust and scale deposited on the outer surfaces of the tubes, prior to examination. The present invention has been developed in light of the above-mentioned problems presented in the prior art.